AURA
by sorry-thisacctisnowdeadQAQ
Summary: Aura Lillianne Fairbourn. Is she muggle-born? Maybe not.  OC/Malfoy.  /I am sorry, but I am not continuing this story here...I am also sorry but I am not telling you where I'm continuing it./


**A/N: Please read author's note at the bottom of this page after you read this chapter. THANK YOU.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or take any part in owning or making any fragment of the AWESOME HP SERIES. I have only borrowed some of the scenes but other than that, it's out of my own eggshell.**

/AURA'S POV/

"Aura, the clock's ticking," my mom said as she was knocking on my door.

"I'm coming," I half murmured, half said. I'm not even sure my mom heard me. Serene's paws landed softly on my stomach, I shooed her away and she purred in reply. I am guessing she is on the floor right now since I could not feel anything around me. I swung my feet down to the right side of my bed and started walking, only to be met afterwards with a cold, solid wall.

"Ouch." I hissed, rubbing my forehead. _That woke me up, _I thought.

That's when I remembered, we transferred houses. From New York all the way to England, and that meant I had to transfer schools.

I washed my face and placed a clamp on my hair, walking down in my pajamas. Our house here, well, it seemed so…new. It had freshly varnished wood, newly painted walls and all of those important things that had to do with new houses. Serene followed me downstairs.

"Good morning, sweetie."

"Morning Mom, Dad," I said, smiling. I stroked Serene's white head.

"Oh, the mail's here," Mom went outside to get the mail. I grabbed a piece of toast and spread butter all over it then sat beside the chair my dad was sitting on.

"Hey dad, what school am I transferring to?"

"Don't know…" he paused, reading his newspaper. "Ask your Mom."

I munched on my toast, thinking, _Is there even a school for me here? _Mom came back inside the kitchen.

"Bills, bills, bills…and oh, there's a letter for you, Aura."

"There is?" I asked, reaching for the letter then started opening the seal that closes the envelope.

"Dear, Ms. Aura Lillianne McCallister Fairbourn, You have been informed that…" I read out loud and finished the rest quietly. "OH YES! There IS a school for me here!" Amazing. I can't even believe they already know a new witch has transferred to this area. Well, I guess the Ministry does have great tracking systems.

Oh, and did I say _witch_? Well, yes. I am one. Yet to start my third year. But my 'rents over here are what we call muggles. Translation: non-magic people.

"Mom, there's a school that I can enroll to here."

She took the letter from my hand and read it together with dad. "'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' Sounds like a nice school. Well then, we'll have to start looking for your things." Mom smiled.

It was soooooo freaking hard to find a single freaking person who knew about _my _world. But I found one at last. Seeing as there was a wand sticking out of her back pocket, I knew she was a witch. _Making herself obvious much. Note to self: tell girl that her wand is sticking out of her pocket._ So I walked towards the girl. She had curly, caramel-brown hair, not a little bit taller than I am, fair complexion and looked so defensive right now. I think that she is thinking that I might me a mugger of some sort. Ha-ha.

"Hi," I said.

"Uhh, hi," the girl said, awkwardly waving her hand.

"Your wand's sticking out of your pocket," I pointed and smiled at her.

"Oh," she replied, fixing her wand. "Thanks…but wait, how'd you know this was a wand? It should've looked like a stick or something…Ah! You too? You're a…"

"Witch, yeah," I said, cutting her sentence off. "Actually, I'm new here, transferred from Ney York, so, do you mind, you know…showing me around and you know, stuff?"

She smiled, "Sure."

We passed lots and lots of alleys. _How the heck can she memorize the way around here? It's like a maze in a big city! _I thought and shrugged it off.

We stopped in front of a large wall. I said, "Dead end? I thought…" Then she tapped her wand onto some rocks in some order that I have failed to follow. The large wall soon turned into an arch.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley your best place for your wizarding needs," she told me. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way. You can call me Hermione."

"Oh, well Hermione, I'm Aura, Aura Collins." We smiled at each other. **(A/N: Arghh! What is with all the smiling? I can't seem to stop making them smile…sorry about the interruption…on we go!)**

I followed her around. "Well, you seem to be my age, what year are you starting?" She asked. "Third," I replied. "Well, that's good, 'cause I am too. I see you have your wand already, so we'll skip that. Do you have an animal already? It's kind of a requirement for us at Hogwarts."

"Well, yeah. I have a cat. Her name's Serene."

"Oh, you have a cat? I was going to get a cat today!" she exclaimed, her voice oozing enthusiasm. Wow, I guess she really wants a cat so bad.

After she introduced me around the shops, she finally got her cat and she named him Crookshanks.

"Aura, can you come with me? I have to meet my friends somewhere here. You coming?" she asked me.

I contemplated on the request. "Hell yeah! I don't want to get lost and die of suffocation from the crowd!" I finally said, laughing.

She laughed back and we were on our way to meet Hermione's friends.

**A/N: That's enough for now! **** Next chappie is coming up soon enough. Maybe during my Christmas break, I'll post it. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS ACCEPTED. I have to improve you know.**

**BTW, did I get it right? Crookshanks IS a guy? And yes, I know "Fairbourn" is such a weird name. If you can suggest a different middle/last name, maybe I could still change it.**

**How to pronounce "Aura", it's /O-ra/ not /Ow-ra/.**

**Oh yeah, and I chose New York because, well just because (*winks at classmates* remember NYT 12/08/10 I love it!). Just pretend there is a wizarding school there okay? **** (see? I can't stop all the smileys?)**

**AND, I KNOW, I KNOW, THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, SORRY.**

**THANKS FOR READING. **** COOKIES AND HUGS TO ALL!**

**/alyssandraissamae/**


End file.
